maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious
Episode Summary Dolphineas and Ferb Tale: Sawyer Nelson gets Phineas and Ferb set out to help a hurt dolphin in a race for $10,000. VICTORious: Dr. Victor von Doom enrolls in a performing arts high school. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Madonna's performence at the Super Bowl's halftime show wasn't what people expected. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale|'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale']] (Movie Parody of Dolphin Tale/TV Parody of Phineas and Ferb) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Clown family eats dinner (Animation by M. Wartella) #DVR2D2 (Ad Parody of Digital Video Recorder (DVR)/Spoof on R2-D2 from Star Wars) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Goat shows up instead of Johnson (Cartoon) #Boy finds dog out in cold (Don Martin Segment) #Pillsbury Doughboy Conference (Spoof on Pillsbury Doughboy) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Cannon #2 (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #What's Wrong with this Picture? #Magician pulls a rabbit out of a saxophone (Animation by M. Wartella) #[[VICTORious|'VICTORious']] (Spoof on Dr. Victor von Doom/TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VICTORiOUS VIC'TORi'OUS]) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From VICTORious): Dr. Victor von Doom competes at the yodeling mime competition. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *Second appearance of Dr. Victor von Doom. First was''' [[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'''I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin]]. *Second time Phineas and Ferb get spoofed. The first was [[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']]. *Third time [[Victorious|VIC'TORi'OUS]] gets spoofed. The first was''' [[Star Blecch / uGlee|'''Star Blecch / uGlee]] and the second was [[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']]. *''VIC'TORi'OUS'' characters Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega, and Lane Alexander didn't appear on MAD. *This is the first time that Sikowitz from VIC'TORi'OUS appears on MAD *'VICTORious '''was originally going to air alongside with [[My Little War Horse|'My Little War Horse']], but moved to air alongside with [[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale|'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale']]. *First victory of the Black Spy in a Spy vs. Spy cartoon since [[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Episode 35']] (disregarding Stop-motion cartoons). Also, last time Spy Vs. Spy is animated traditionally (For the time being). *First time the Teen Titans get spoofed. *Phineas and Ferb look the same way from [[The Straight A-Team|'The Straight A-Team']]. *First appearance of the What's Wrong with this Picture? segment. *This was one of four episodes that aired on the day of the 2012 Hall of Game Sports Award Show. The others were [[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!]], [[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'''My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O]], and WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls. *This is the 13th time MAD does two television parodies instead of just one. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Cyborg, Admiral Ackbar, Sikowitz, Board Member and Saxophone Player *Larry Dorf - Winter, What's Wrong With This Picture? Announcer, Clown Father and Board Member *Keith Ferguson - Nicolas Cage and Andy Samberg/Robbie *Clare Grant - Candace Flynn, Beru Lars and Jade *Tom Kane - Dr. Cameron McCarthy, Professor X, Magician and DVR2D2 Announcer *Jason Marsden - Andre, Doug and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Rachel Ramras - Tori Vega, Princess Leia Organa, Clown Mother and Sawyer Nelson *Kevin Shinick - Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Dr. Victor von Doom, Justin Timberlake, Luke Skywalker, Johnson, Clown Son and the MAD News anchor Category [[Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2012 Episodes